Swan Family Legends
by JSam1021
Summary: Charlie tells a ten-year-old Bella of the Swan family Legends


All recognizable characters and content belong to their creators

timeline before Twilight

The Swan family legends

As a child, Bella Swan had many stresses and worries that no child should know, but for two weeks every summer she didn't have those worries. She didn't have to worry about if her mom forgot to buy food, or pay the electric bill, or the rent. For these two weeks during the summer that she spent with her father Charlie Swan, she could just be a carefree child. A child that knew she would have breakfast, lunch, and dinner, clean clothes to wear and a dry warm place to sleep. She also had other children around her age to play with.

When Bella was 10 years old she wanted to hang out with her friends in La Push. This particular night however they were busy at a traditional bonfire telling their legends. Only a specific group of people could go. She was not included in that group of people.

Charlie Swan did not want his daughter to feel excluded from her friends. Even though there was nothing he could do about her going to the bonfire he decided that on this night they would have their own bonfire and he would tell her the swan family Legends.

Charlie knocked on Bella's door and peeked his head in. He knew his daughter was upset so it did not surprise him when she turned away from the door to hide her tears.

"Hey kiddo, can we talk?" He spoke as if everything was good.

"I'm tired," Bella mumbled into her pillow trying to avoid a conversation.

"Oh come on now. The night is young." Charlie tried to coax his daughter out of her woe.

"There's nothing to do."

Charlie ignored the sharp tone in his daughter's response. "Oh, sure there is."

Not being able to hide her feelings anymore she sat up and glared at him. "No there's not. All my friends are busy doing their own thing and they don't want me there."

It broke Charlie's heart hearing the hurt in his little girl's voice. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and make all her pain go away, but he knew she wouldn't let him. Bella did not like to be coddled.

He walked over and sat across from her on her bed. "Now that's not true. Your friends would love it if you could be with them. Unfortunately, they don't have a say. Their tradition won't allow it. What's happening tonight is sacred, meant only for the tribe."

Bella pouted and crossed her arms. "I wish I was part of their tribe."

Smiling and patting her knee he kindly responded. "I know you do. Hey, maybe we could start our own tradition. We can camp out in the yard. Roast some hot dogs and marshmallows over a fire. Spend the night under the stars. What do you say?"

Still stewing, Bella grumpily said, "I don't like camping."

Pretending he was giving up Charlie stood up and started to head towards the door. "Well okay. It is a shame though. I was considering telling you our secret family Legends. Probably for the best though. They can be quite scary. You're probably too young to hear them. I wouldn't want to give you nightmares."

Going on the defense Bella stood up on her bed and crossed her arms pouting "I would not have nightmares. I'm not a scaredy little baby."

Charlie thinned his lips trying to hide his smile. Even though Bella was 10 years old, she was tiny and was often mistaken for a 6-year-old. It did not help that her best friend was younger than her by a whole 2 years and much bigger than her. It annoyed her greatly when no one would believe she was older than he was.

"Okay, okay. Does that mean you want to hear them?" Charlie walked back over to her and copied her stance.

"Are they true? Did they really happen?"

Charlie had to bite his lip not to laugh at the critical look on his beautiful little girl's face. "Well, it's a matter of perspective. You would have to hear them too to see if you believe that they are true or not."

Bella seemed to get annoyed at this answer. "Well does anyone else believe they're true?" She demanded.

"Well, that's the crux of it. No one else has heard them. It is a Swan family legend. So if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. It's our family secret."

She liked the idea of having a secret of her own. It made her feel privileged. She responded enthused. "Well, okay!" Then not wanting to seem overly excited she added: "But they better be good."

Now with a huge smile on his face, Charlie proclaimed "Oh it is!!"

She tried to act nonchalant, but there was no hiding the excited anticipation in her eyes. Rubbing his hands together Charlie exclaimed. "Alright then! Let's get everything ready. You get the food and the sleeping bags and I'll set up the tent and fire."

Soon they were sitting in lawn chairs with hot dogs on the end of long pointy sticks. Bella kept looking over wide-eyed at her father. Charlie was feigning ignorance. He looked back down at her lifting an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind kiddo?"

She practically jumped out of her skin. "Are you going to tell me now?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in false confusion. "Tell you what?"

She huffed in aggravation. "The Swan family legends."

Trying not to chuckle he said "Oh that. Hmm. Are you absolutely sure you want to hear them."

Almost screaming she stood up throwing her hands in the air. "YES!"

Her father let out his laughter. "Okay, okay, sit down."

When she was seated he began. "Did you know that our family was one of the first family's to settle here in Forks? Way back in 1912 when they first started to build this town. My great-grandfather Jay Wallace Swan and his two sons Martin and Eugene decided to get a fresh start by moving to this brand new town."

Bella interrupted the story to ask " What about their mommy. Did she live somewhere else? Like mommy and I do."

Charlie cringed not liking the reminder that his little girl lived so far away. "No, my great-grandmother Sophia had gotten very sick and had to go to heaven."

Bella frowned in thought "Like grandma and grandpa Swan."

Charlie nodded somberly "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Bella shook her head no and motioned for her father to go on with the story.

"Okay, so it took a long while for the wagons to get here. My great-grandfather Jay Wallace was very tired. He and his oldest son started to unpack the wagons. While his youngest son explored a little bit. When Jay Wallace and Martin were done unpacking the wagon Eugene came running from near the forest.

"Papa! Papa!" he shouted, his older brother and father could not tell if he was excited or afraid. Perhaps he was a little of both.

Jay Wallace bent down to his son and said "What is it Eugene"

pointing behind him to the forest he said "There was a giant wolf Papa. So big, it was bigger than the horses."

Now Eugene was 8 years old and had a big imagination. So everyone took what he said with a grain of salt.

Just to be safe, Jay Wallace took his hunting rifle into the forest the next afternoon. It wasn't long before he heard something out of place. A Melody. "Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment."

It was hauntingly beautiful. "Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows."

Jay Wallace felt like he was in a trance "Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee the Way Through All The Pain And The Sorrow."

It was like some sort of siren calling him, pulling him toward it. "Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way Murdering Beauty And Passions"

He followed the voice until it brought him to a clearing.

In the clearing, there was a small lake with large rocks around and through it. On a rock in the middle of the lake sat a beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She seemed to be playing with her hair. Looking far off somewhere while she sang, "Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions,"

Jay Wallace slowly continued to approach the beautiful woman. "Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away Into The Calm And The Quiet"

He thought she must be an angel. It seemed as though her skin sparkled in the sunlight.

The beautiful woman reached the end of her song. Quickly turning her head toward him.

Looking into her eyes he could see that this woman was no angel but some sort of demon. For her eyes were as red as blood. Her features were sharp and inhuman. She bared her teeth at him.

Jay Wallace started to back away when she crouched onto the Rock and jumped so high and far she looked as if she was flying toward him.

He started to run but he was not quick enough. A stone-cold hand gripped his shoulder and sent him flying back. He landed with a thud several feet from where he was. Before he could take his next breath, the demon was crouching down leering over him.

Jay Wallace knew that this was his end. He shut his eyes tight and whispered goodbye to his loved ones. He was expecting to feel immense pain to be thrust upon him, but before she could do anything she was ripped away from him.

There were snarls and screams. All he could see was a wall of fur. Shocked, he could only stare for a moment. Then to his horror, he felt, burning hot breath on the back of his neck.

He slowly turned to see what hellish beast was behind him. His eyes opened wide to see a giant wolf. It turned out Eugene was not exaggerating.

He expected to be torn apart by the wolf but it just sniffed at him. He was confused by this action intel the wolf walked away from him going to join the wall of snarling fur.

He knew then the giant wolves were not the things to fear. He believed the only reason they were there was to send the demons back to where they came from."

Bella was on the edge of her seat. "What happened with the wolves daddy? How did they send the demon lady away?"

Charly was happy to see how enraptured his daughter became with the story passed down through his family.

"Well, Jay Wallace didn't stick around to find out. As soon as he could get to his feet he ran out of there and back to his sons."

Biting her lip she edged. " But daddy wasn't Jay Wallace afraid that there might be more demons around here. Didn't he want to move away?"

Her father smiled soothingly at her. "No. You see, Jay Wallace knew about the great wolf protectors, and he also knew that they would annihilate any demons that dared to cross their path."

Bella stayed quiet for a long while. It was when they were toasting marshmallows over the fire that she finally spoke. "Daddy did Jay Wallace tell everyone about the wolves."

"No. He told no one but his sons. He said just as the wolves protected him they now had to protect the secrets of the wolves."

Looking confused she inquired. "Why?"

"He was afraid that if he let people know about the wolves some would want to hunt them. Men would start destroying the wolves and then there would be nothing to protect them from the demons."

"Why would people want to hurt the wolves? The wolves are good."

"Yes, but sometimes when things are different or hard to understand people get afraid. Jay Wallace knew that fear would guide their actions."

Bella let out a big yawn. She snuggled into her father's side. Barely being able to keep her eyes open now, she sleepily kept asking questions. "Do you think the wolves are still around?"

Charlie scooped his daughter up and carried her into the tent. "I don't know. I have been all over these woods and haven't seen any, but I'm willing to bet if any more demons show up the Wolves will be there to protect us."

She couldn't keep her eyes open now. He tucked her into her sleeping bag.

She tiredly said. "I bet they're still here watching over us. I think they're just really good at hiding."

He smiled down at his sweet little girl, kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams, before going to put out the fire.

He stood over the ebbing flames contemplating the story of his ancestors. Though his adult brain would not allow him to believe in the tails, he knew that magic was real just by the look on his daughter's face as she learned the Swan family legends.

"There's nothing to do."

Charlie ignored the sharp tone in his daughters response. "Oh sure there is."

Not being able to hide her feelings any more she sat up and glared at him. "No there's not. All my friends are busy doing their own thing and they don't want me there."

It broke Charlie's heart hearing the hurt in his little girls voice. All he wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and make all her pain go away, but he knew she wouldn't let him. Bella did not like to be coddled.

He walked over and sat across from her on her bed. "Now that's not true. Your friends would love if you could be with them. Unfortunately they don't have a say. There tradition won't allow it. What's happening tonight is sacred, ment only for the tribe."

Bella pouted and crossed her arms. "I wish I was part of there tribe."

Smiling and patting her knee he kindly responded. "I know you do. Hey, maybe we could start are own tradition. We can camp out in the yard. Roast some hot dogs and marshmallows over a fire. Spend the night under the stars. What do you say?"

Still stewing Bella grumpily said "I don't like camping."

Pretending he was giving up Charlie stood up and started to head towards the door. "Well ok. It is a shame. I was considering telling you our secret family Legends. Probably for the best though. They can be quite scary. Your probably too young to hear them. I wouldn't want to give you nightmares."

Going on the defence Bella stood up on her bed and crossed her arms pouting "I would not have nightmares. I'm not a scaredy little baby."

Charlie thinned his lips trying to hide his smile. Even though Bella was 10 years old she was tiny and was often mistaken for a 6 year old. It did not help that her best friend was younger than her by a whole 2 years and much bigger than her. It annoyed her greatly when no one would believe she was older than he was.

"Ok, ok. Does that mean you want to hear them?" Charlie walked back over to her and copied her stance.

"Are they true? Did they really happen?"

Charlie had to bite his lip not to laugh at the critical look on his beautiful little girl's face. "Well it's a matter of perspective. You would have to hear them to see if you believe that they are true or not."

Bella seamed to get annoyed at this answer. "Well does any one else believe there true?" She demanded.

"Well that's the crux of it. No one else has heard them. It is a Swan family Legend. So if I tell you, you can't tell anyone else. It's our family secret."

She liked the idea of having a secret of her own. It made her feel privileged. She responded enthused "well, okay!" Then not wanting to seem overly excited she added "but they better be good."

Now with a huge smile on his face Charlie proclaimed "oh it is!!"

She tried to act nonchalant, but there was no hiding the excited anticipation in her eyes. Rubbing his hands together Charlie exclaimed. "Alright then! Lets get every thing ready. You get the food and the sleeping bags and I'll set up the tent and fire."

Soon they were sitting in lawn chairs with hot dogs on the end of long pointy sticks. Bella kept looking over wide eyed at her father. Charlie was feigning ignorance. He looked back down at her lifting an eyebrow.

"Something on your mind kiddo?"

She practically jumped out of her skin. "Are you going to tell me now?"

He furrowed his eyebrows in false confusion. "Tell you what?"

She huffed in aggravation. "The swan family legends."

Trying not to chuckle he said "Oh that. Hmm. Are you absolutely sure you want to here them."

Almost screaming she stood up throwing her hands in the air. "YES"

Her father let out his laughter. "Ok, ok, sit down."

When she was seated he began. "Did you know that our family was one of the first family's to settle here in Forks? Way back in 1912 when they first started to build this town. My great-grandfather Jay Wallace Swan and his two sons Martin and Eugene decided to get a fresh start by moving to this brand new town."

Bella interrupted the story to ask " What about their mommy. Did she live somewhere else like Mommy and I do."

Charlie cringed not liking the reminder that his little girl lived so far away. "No my great-grandmother Sophia had gotten very sick and had to go to heaven."

Bella frowned in thought "Like Grandma and Grandpa Swan."

Charlie nodded somberly "Is there anything else you'd like to ask?" Bella shook her head no and motioned for her father to go on with the story.

"Ok, so it took a long while for the wagons to get here. My great-grandfather Jay Wallace was very tired. He and his oldest son started to unpack the wagons. While his youngest son explored a little bit. When Jay Wallace and Martin were done unpacking the wagon Eugene came running from near the forest.

"Papa! papa!" he shouted his older brother and father could not tell if he was excited or afraid. Perhaps he was a little of both.

Jay Wallace bent down to his son and said "What is it Eugene"

pointing behind him to the forest he said "There was a giant wolf Papa. So big, it was bigger than the horses."

Now Eugene was 8 years old and had a big imagination. So everyone took what he said with a grain of salt.

Just to be safe, Jay Wallace took his hunting rifle into the forest the next afternoon. It wasn't long before he heard something out of place. A Melody. "Come Little Children I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land Of Enchantment."

It was hauntingly beautiful. "Come Little Children The Time's Come To Play Here In My Garden Of Shadows."

Jay Wallace felt like he was in a trance "Follow Sweet Children I'll Show Thee the Way Through All The Pain And The Sorrow."

It was like some sort of siren calling him, pulling him tourd it. "Weep Not Poor Children For Life Is This Way Murdering Beauty And Passions"

He followed the voice untill it brought him to a clearing.

In the clearing there was a small lake with large rocks around and through it. On a rock in the middle of the lake sat a beautiful woman. The most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She seamed to be playing with her hair. Looking far off somewhere while she sang, "Hush Now Dear Children It Must Be This Way Too Weary Of Life And Deceptions, "

Jay Wallace slowly continue to approach the beautiful woman. "Rest Now My Children For Soon We'll Away Into The Calm And The Quiet"

He thought she must be an angel. It seemed as though her skin sparkled in the sunlight.

The beautiful woman reached the end of her song. Quickly turning her head toward him.

Looking into her eyes he could see that this woman was no angel but some sort of demon. For her eyes were as red as blood. Her features sharp and inhuman. She bared her teath at him.

Jay Wallace started to back away, when she crouched onto the Rock and jump so high and far she looked as if she was flying toward him.

He started to run but he was not quick enough. A stone cold hand gripped his shoulder and sent him flying back. He landed with a thud several feet from where he was. Before he could take his next breath, the demon was crouching down leering over him.

Jay Wallace knew that this was his end. He shut his eyes tight, and whispered goodbye to his loved ones. He was expecting to feel immense pain to be thrust upon him, but before she could do anything she was ripped away from him.

There were snarls and screams. All he could see was a wall of fur. Shocked, he could only stare for a moment. Then to his horror he felt burning hot breath on the back of his neck.

He slowly turned to see what hellish beast was behind him. His eyes opened wide to see a giant wolf. It turned out Eugene was not exaggerating.

He expected to be torn apart by the wolf but it just sniffed at him. He was confused by this action intel the wolf walked away from him going to join the wall of snarling fur.

He knew then the giant wolves were not the things to fear. He believed the only reason they were there where to send the demons back to where they came from."

Bella was on the edge of her seat. "What happened with the wolves daddy. How did they send the demon lady away?"

Charly was happy to see how enraptured his daughter became with the story passed down through his family.

"Well Jay Wallace didn't stick around to find out. As soon as he could get to his feet he ran out of there and back to his sons."

Biting her lip she edged. " But daddy, wasn't Jay Wallace afraid that there might be more demons around here. Didn't he want to move away?"

Her father smiled soothingly at her. "No. You see, Jay Wallace new about the great wolf protectors, and he also knew that they would annihilate any demons that dared to cross their path."

Bella stayed quiet for a long while. It was when they were toasting marshmallows over the fire that she finally spoke. "Daddy did Jay Wallace tell everyone about the wolves."

"No. He told no one but his sons. He said just as the wolves protected him they now had to protect the secrets of the wolves."

Looking confused she inquired "why?"

"He was afraid that if he let people know about the wolves some would want to hunt them. Men would start destroying the wolves and then there would be nothing to protect them from the demons."

"Why would people want to hurt the wolves. The wolves are good."

"Yes, but sometimes when things are different or hard to understand people get afraid. Jay Wallace knew that fear would guide their actions."

Bella let out a big yawn. She snuggled into her father's side. Barely being able to keep her eyes open now, she sleepily kept asking questions. "Do you think the wolves are still around?"

Charlie's scooped his daughter up and carried her in to the tent. "I don't know. I have been all over these woods and haven't seen any, but I'm willing to bet if any more demons show up the Wolves will be there to protect us."

She couldn't keep her eyes open now. He tucked her into her sleeping bag.

She tiredly said "I bet they're still here watching over us. I think they're just really good at hiding."

He smiled down at his sweet little girl, kissed her forehead and wished her sweet dreams, before going to put out the fire.

He stood over the ebbing flames contemplating the story of his ancestors. Though his adult brain would not allow him to believe in the tails, he knew that magic was real just by the look on his daughter's face as she learned the Swan family legends.


End file.
